2 Mer, 2 Men, 2 Beast
by Imagine-Anything-Anyone
Summary: This is a tale of how six unlikely women, a Nord, a Breton, a Bosmer, an Altmer, a Khajiit, and an Argonian all female became close as kin. Rated M for violence, more info inside. It is also in story book version, like how The Hobbit was written...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this new story! A story about friendship and how it over comes everything... and no it's not lord of the rings! It's SKYRIM! THE BEST GAME EVAAAAAAA! The reason why it's rated M is because of gore and violence, like blood shed, so yeah if you don't mind that then don't worry why it's rated M... OH AND it's because of language like bitch, bastard hell, dammit. Those will probably be the main ones like the ones you would find in Skyrim game alone. This first one only has one so yeah not that big of a deal... ENJOY!**

**Also I would advise you to read this in a old wise man voice like Morgan Freeman, or Sir Ian Mckellen... or if your a Cumbercookie (and yes I like that better than cumbercollective) Benedict Cumberbatch's voice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim the best game ever, but these characters are indeed mine made from my many hours of RPGING!**

**NOW... enjoy:)**

* * *

**The Nord**

This is a tale of how six unlikely women, a Nord, a Breton, a Bosmer, an Altmer, a Khajiit, and an Argonian all female became close as kin.

We will start with the tale of the Nord, her name was Ellena, later to be known as Ellena the Explorer, or what she is very known as Ellena the Dragonborn. She was born is Windhelm and its bitter cold, but her being pure blood Nordic she found the weather to be quite nice. Shortly after she was born however, her family left for Whiterun. Ellena asked again and again why they had to leave, for she very much liked Windhelm. And her parents would say again and again, "The soil wasn't good for growing crops, so we moved to a warmer area like Whiterun." She grew to accept it and they bought land out and to the right of the walls, across the road so if Ellena was to look out her window she could see Dragonsreach and all its glory. Her family consists of her mother and father, older sister who is now of early twenties and has her own farm, her brother who is nineteen and is a member of the Companions, and herself who is now five years old. Weird jump from nineteen to five I know, but even though she was an accident she is loved all the same. Her brother loved her the most probably, she was naturally strong and hardy, so he took it upon himself to teach her how to fight. Giving her is old war axe and steel shield he taught her how to block, attack, counter attack and everything else. She was a quick learner and was a natural at it.

"A real protege!" Her father would comment, "She could probably join the companions now if her mother would let her." Her mother of course didn't like the idea of having her little girl learn to fight, and the thought of losing her was too much for she just got news that her oldest daughter's farm was attacked by Forsworn and they left none alive. When Ellena received the news she wanted to go after the ruthless Forsworn and slaughter them all! She was seven now and had successfully mastered the way of axe and shield. Her brother went instead bringing along Skjor, his mentor for back up. The Forsworn were held up at Serpent's Bluff Redoubt by Rorikstead, so it be a while before her brother Raddin would return. But she still watched every day for him to return, she even began to lose hope, that he too was killed by the Forsworn. However, one day she didn't look take watch, she was doing field work with her parents and tending the crops when they heard the sound of horse gallops. They poked their heads out of the hay and saw Raddin and Skjor, faces dirty and bloodied, but not their blood, and their faces shone of victory.

"Your boy is a good warrior, he makes a fine companion." Skjor praised Raddin as mother cleaned up their faces and father got them some ale and food.

"I left the man who killed Hania on the cold ground," Raddin said coldly, "But his head is on a pike so everyone can see." He then took out a giant great sword made of ebony and put it on the table, "He used this sword to do it, I know it's strange for forsworn to not use the weapons they made, but we heard him bragged at how he used it to kill Hania and now it is mine and I shall name is Kriid, dragon tongue for slayer." Yes, her family are true nords, they worship the nine divines and even know a bit of Dragon Tongue that has been passed down for generations.

Life now for them went back to normal, farming and training. Ellena liked to go with mother on errands and deliver food, she would also go inside the walls to play with the other kids like Ysolda and Carlotta Valentia and Jon Battle-born. They would run around and play tag or hide-and-go-seek. Also they would listen to the elders talk and tell them stories like Vignar and Olfrid, and one time they went to talk to Olava the Feeble, a seerer. She told Ysolda, Carlotta, and Jon their destiny and what she see in them, but when she tried Ellena she couldn't quite get it. She saw her grown up in armor that she has never seen before, on a mountain battling a giant beast, of what she couldn't quite get, all she knew is that it was black as night and big as the mountain. She didn't pay much mind to it and continued on her childhood, occasionally Vilkas and Farkas would come form Jorrvaskr and they would play fight using sticks. The other three didn't stand a chance against the brothers who were not only trained but older, but Ellena knew how to fight and would use wheels as a shield. Elves would stop by as well as Khajiit, Vignar and the rest of the Gray-manes didn't seem to friendly to them, but Ellena's parents always said that, "it doesn't matter who stops by your door, as long as they don't look dangerous and are friendly you treat them friendly." That was also the main reason they left Windhelm, they treated the Dark Elves and Argonians nicely and for that they received a lot of hate from the city and decided to flee before things turned ugly, but they never told Ellena that, they didn't want her to worry or change her thought. So she would always say hi to them and they would say hi back, everyone would always laugh and smile at her bright face, for nothing seemed to bring it down.

One day though, one day was all it took to change her life and personality. It was any other day, the days were growing colder with the coming of winter so they were picking the last of the crops. Ellena was now thirteen and almost completed her training with Raddin on two handed weapons. They were going about their normal business when an arrow suddenly zoomed past Ellena's head and struck the cow. They all turned and saw bandits from Fort Graymoor charge their way to the farm! There was at least fifty all with weapons at hand and most carrying torches. Raddin immediately grabbed Kriid, with not enough time to get his armor on, handed Ellena her axe and shield, took out his horn he got from the companions and sounded three short blows and three long blows to signal for help before he charged after the bandits. His father helped using his iron war axe and their dog Tippi helped too, chomping at the bandits that came near. Ellena however stood by her mother, weapons at hand protecting her, for she barely knew how to use her dagger. Bandits would come near and at first would tease Ellena, "What's this?" One questioned as he advanced towards her, "A girly tryin' to protect her mum? You'll make a nice trophy for our victory here, but I'll give you a little fighting chance." He got out his iron sword and swung at her, she easily blocked it and swung her axe up, catching the mans chin and splitting it up his face, blood spattering everywhere. The men after that didn't hold back and came full force at her, sometimes two or three at a time. She easily fought them off but as she hacked at a mans throat, almost cutting the whole head off, blood spraying everywhere she heard a wale and when she turned she saw her mother, lying on the ground, her throat slit. Rage build up in her and and she rushed at the man who did it, attacking the legs right at the knees, he went down crying in agony. She then went behind him and slammed her axe down on his head, skull cracking and the axe didn't come to a stop until is reach the neck, his head was split in two. She stood their studying the mans brain that couldn't have held much as tears swelled up in her eyes, "Mom is dead." She cried inside, "She's dead and I killed men! NO these weren't men, these are monsters who deserve what they get." She took a good look at the farm now desecrated in flames and smoke, the crops are burnt, home almost burnt down, her favorite oak tree now ashed. The Companions and guards showed up a while ago and joined the fray but it was too late, Tippi lying in a pool of blood with a arrow in his head, the farm animals dead, the horses burned alive, and her father with a gash where is heart is, limp. The Bandits retreated seeing their defeat and now she panicked, "RADDIN?!" She screeched again and again but there was no sign of him anywhere. Finally she walked past some corpses when she heard a cough, she looked down and, leaning against the fence was Raddin, a deep cut on his stomach. She bent down and put her hands over the cut, trying to keep the blood from coming out but he shook his head, "No... don't... I'm gone... there's nothing... you can... do... for me." He gargled on blood and coughed again. Ellena gripped his hand as he spoke again, "Listen now... don't try to stop me... from dying." She nodded and blinked as tears fell from her eyes, "Take Kriid... Keep it... as a memory of me... and Hania... and mom and dad. Work hard... Keep fighting... use it and defeat enemies... that... stand in your way." She quickly nodded again, whispering and choking back on tears, "I'll join the Companions, I'll make you proud."

"You can... do what ever... you want." He corrected, "Anything... you do... I'll be proud of you... I'll be looking over... you from... Sovenguard. Just do what ever you want..." He coughed again and his head turned away, his eyes closing and his body going limp. Ellena couldn't hold is the tears now, she sobbed uncontrollably, crying out in agony.

"I'm the sole survivor!" Her thoughts darkening, "I'm the only one left of my family!" She felt an arm come around her and pull her in close, she looked up and saw Skjor there, comforting her. His eyes were dark with sorrow as his young face looked older. She put her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXX XxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Why can't I stay here!" Ellena protested in Jorrvaskr, "Vilkas and Farkas does!" Skjor helped her put on her pack and replied, "That is the reason why you can't stay here, we already have to deal with those two." Ellena didn't even smile as the two fifteen year old brothers yelled, "We heard that!" She was being sent to the orphanage at Riften since there was no one else to look after her, a carriage was already there and she was getting ready to leave.

"They'll take my weapons away though!" Her heart broke a little bit at the as she remembered, they would take her weapons away and she would never see them again. Kodlak now bent down to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hide the weapons, before you go into the city hide them in a trunk of a tree, when you are old enough to be sent free, you get your weapons and take a carriage back here, we will be waiting for you." She gave everyone one last hug and they all wished her good luck and she boarded the carriage to Riften.

She did as she was told, she hide her weapons in side a tree trunk and stuffed it with leaves so no one would notice. Inside Riften it was a gloomy day, and everyone was acting like it as well. She over heard two men talking, one with red hair, the other a Breton with black hair and venom eyes.

"No sign of her in Whiterun or Markarth Mercer." The red haired man said to the other who didn't look happy at all. He quickly turned sensing her eyes upon him and she could have sworn she heard a growl. The Riften Orphanage was everything she feared, cramped, stale food, small area outside for recess, and chores. She had to clean floors, do the beds, everything and the head women, or witch as Ellena thought was Grelod the Kind. "How could she receive that name when she already locked me in the dungeon, slapped in irons hanging from the wall, no food or drink for a day and night all because I didn't say thank you!" Ellena hissed in her mind, she was the oldest luckily but that meant she had to do the bigger things like run errands and cook. She didn't smile anymore, not since farm did she ever smile or laugh. One day though, one day she was wandering the streets of Riften since Grelod didn't care if she came back before nightfall, and saw the black smith working. She went up and admired his work, her memories of working with Eorland came back to her, being taught to smith, use a grind stone and a work bench properly.

"I know that face," The man said noticing Ellena, "That's the face of someone who misses their. You know how to hold a hammer?" She nodded and commented, "I helped out Eorland when I was in Whiterun."

"Really?" The man said, not so sure that she is speaking the truth, "Then why don't you forge me an iron dagger, here's all the material's." Ellena took them and within five minutes she got an iron dagger forged and sharpened to the tip. When she showed him the dagger he roared out laughing, "You were speaking the truth then. I'm Balimund, a pleasure to meet you miss..."

"Ellena." She said, not mentioning her last name for it seemed to seem of no importance to her anymore.

"Then you must be part of the Honor Hall to not mention you last name, trust me I know I've been there several times trying to convince old Grelod to grant me permission to adopt a kid. Tell you what, when you run errands for her stop by and I'll show you all I can." For the first time in six months, since the raid, Ellena smiled. She smiled big and bright, the clouds cleared so the sun could see and blind everyone's eyes with her smile. From that point forward Ellena didn't complain when ever she had to run errands, she would smile and skip down to deliver or obtain the item. Then she would place it by Balimunds forge and would work and train until it was sunset. Balimund even gave her some gold when ever one of her weapons or repairs would sell. For three years she did this, errands and smiting until she was of the age sixteen and she was allowed to leave, and she did alright. When Grelod said she was cleared she packed her things as quick as possible and bid everyone (except Grelod) a merry life. She stopped by Balimund and gave him a gigantic hug, "Thank you so much Balimund, for everything. But now I must bid you farewell for I am allowed to leave and I will take that chance." He hugged back and like a father questioned her, "Where will you be going?"

"I'm going to go to High Rock, I've always wanted to see and explore everything in Tamriel!"

"well then you'll be needing some weapons." He said and turned to get something but she stopped him, "I do, out side the wall. But I do need armor." He smiled and got something out of a chest, he turned and handed her a full set of steel armor that looked very sturdy. "I knew you would be leaving and going exploring or going to join the Companions, you spoke highly of them, so I made you my best piece of armor ever." She took it and but it on over her regular cloths, the steel fitting her body perfectly, she felt the steel shoulder cuffs, "Perfect, doesn't even wobble." She thought and the helmet over her blond hair, pulled half way in a braid. The helmet fitted her also perfectly, the horns curving down and out towards her direction.

"So if you are going to be an explorer, you'll need a name for people to remember you by." Balimund said. Ellena has never really thought of a name, but she got one, "People will know me as Ellena the Explorer, plain and simple. She gave Balimund one last hug and went out the gates and saw the Riften forests, something she hasn't seen in three years. She went over to the same tree trunk and received her weapons, still intact perfectly. Then she got the carriage driver to get her to Markarth.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXX XxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ellena rides the tan colored horse through the rain, following the path and keeping the White Gold Tower in view. It has been nine years since she left Skyrim (She is now 26) and since then her adventures has taken her to High Rock, Hammerfell, Valenwood, Elseweyr, and now Cyrodiil. It was't as beautiful as Valenwood, but it was a sight to see. She entered the city and dismounted from her horse that her friend Torlin gave her from Hammerfell. She entered the crowded inn and greeted the inn keeper, getting an ale paying five spetims she started asking about work and rumors and the barrows and the caves all around Cyrodiil. The inn keeper gave her several and marked them all on the map. She drank three ales and not even a sign of drunk, she is able to hold her ale. Then suddenly she saw a Altmer get up and quickly leave the inn, the female was their already when she came in, looking at maps and journals, her ropes were of mage like so Ellena guessed she was a scholar.

"But why did she leave so suddenly?" She questioned, seeing the Altmer's face she saw anger and worry. The curiosity got the best of her and she left, following the elf. She couldn't see well in the rain pouring down, but when a flash of light came from lighting she saw the Altmer leave the city as if following someone. She followed her out the gates up across the bridge, until they came to the forest and now she completely lost her. Trying to use her tracking skills she tired to find the foot prints, but all Mer are light on their feet. She stopped and looked around trying to find a hint of the female when she heard very faintly breathing behind her. The breathing was raspy sort of and from just that Ellena could make out that it was an Argonian. She laid her hand on her axe, ready to draw, she heard a weapon un-sheath and realized what was going on, "Assassin!" She concluded and in a split second her shield and axe were at hand and blocked the assassins attack. She swung but the Argonian was too quick, running out of sight.

"Who are you?" Ellena demanded in full alert.

"Why would I want to tell you my name hm?" The Argonian spoke, the Ellena couldn't pin point where it was coming from. "I know much about you Ellena the Explorer, but oh you know so little about your killer." Ellena gave a huff, thinking that the Argonian would be able to kill her.

"I know some about you though." She said keeping the Argonian talking, making noise so she could find out where she was hiding, "I know you must be a Shadow Scale, and you are staying in the shadows behind the trees but on in them because you can't climb. Also if I was nearer to the water than I would be drowning already." A laugh came and the voice hissed again, "Very good, very good. Though you do not know my name, but if you can convince me I'll tell you not only my name but the name of the person who wanted you killed." Ellena wanted to take this chance, she knew about Argonians and how they think and act from Argonian friends that she has gathered over the years.

"My dying wish." She simply stated, "I wish to know who wanted me dead so I'm not restless."

"Ha ha you are good yes, you convinced me. I am Lives-in-shadow and the man who wanted you dead goes by the name of Telmik." Ellena couldn't help but roar out laughing, Telmik, a Redguard from Hammerfell loathed her from when he first set eyes on her, and she knew. He would always say how she's not that good, how she's just some girl trying to look impressive. Now she heard foot steps running, getting louder and louder. She squared up and turned lifting her shield and blocking the attack. Lives-in-shadow staggered a little, just enough time for Ellena. She lifted her shield again and lifted her axe, charging towards the assassin. Lives-in-shadow dodged it and went after her again, ebony daggers in each hand. Ellena blocked it and slashed at her hand, knocking the dagger out of her left on and kicking her right one away. Lives-in-shadow gave a short cry and clutched her bleeding hand. But she took a breath and the cut suddenly disappeared. "The hist skin." Ellena cursed under her breath, but Lives-in-shadow lunched her claws out. Ellena was too late to pick up her shield and got clawed on the cheek. Lives-in-shadow picked up her daggers and charged again but Ellena was ready this time. They fought for some time, Ellena was actually impressed that the assassin was able to fight like a nord for so long.

"Who taught you to fight?" She asked as she nearly blocked an attack.

"My father was a mercenary. He taught me everything about fighting. I learned assassination on my own." Ellena was actually impressed and saw her opening, she didn't wish to kill the assassin but she wanted to cripple her. She lunged, but so did Lives-in-shadow. They were almost in slashing distance when they felt a wind like a hurricane come and hit them, causing them to fly, hitting trees and the wet ground. when they got up the went to find whoever caused it when Ellena saw the Altmer across from her, along with a Kahjiit with brown tight leather armor, "a thief." She thought and saw both of them out of breath. But the girl who gave the wind was a Breton, short brown hair to match her brownie colored eyes, wearing a fancy dress but with a enchanted staff.

"Enough of this." Her voice boomed like thunder, "All of you are able fighters and you would have been fighting from sun up to sun down again." Ellena agreed with her, maybe not fighting through the day but the able fighters was true. They all nodded but it was cut short with the sound of a fire ball in the distance. They turned and saw a Bosmer sprinting down a hill with at least twenty Thalmor following after her. What Ellena didn't know, not only did she despise the Thalmor but so did the other females, even the Altmer. Instantly Lives-in-shadow disappeared in the shadow and up the hill, the Kahjiit jumping in trees. Ellena out away her shield and axe and took out Kriid, eyeing her first target she gave a battle cry and charged into battle while the Altmer and Breton stayed behind using magic. Ellena slid and hacked at her first victims legs, nearly chopping them off she fell face first crying in agony. Ellena that picked up her sword and drove it into the Thamlor bitch back, blood spitting out as well. She then blocked an attack from a man and she smashed down on his shoulders and head, cutting nearly his torso in half, blood pouring out along with guts and bones. She continued this hacking and slashing, her sword and armor getting more and more Thalmor blood squirted on. Finally there wasn't any left, all dead. She was out of breath but had her lovely smile upon her lips, she absolutely hated the Thalmor for banning the worship of Talos. She walked down with Lives-in-shadow and the Kahjiit by her side when suddenly they heard a cry, "GET DOWN!" It was the Breton's cry and she turned to see three Thalmor swords flying toward them, it was nearly the end for the three if three arrows didn't pierce the elven armor almost synchronized, blood squirting out as they fell dead, the arrows coming out from the other side. They turned and saw the Bosmer standing their, bow at hand and only few arrows left in her quiver.

That comes to the end of Ellena's tale, for we have five more to go. We need to learn about their past and why and how they got to Cyrodiil before we can continue.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this, I love Skyrim and I want a tale involving all of the possible things you could do in Skyrim. Please review if you think I should continue or not. If you want my opinion my favorite not only race but character here is the Kahjiit. I absolutely love them because not only are they KTTY KATS but they are perfect thieves and I loooooooove playing a sneaky thief! And don't worry, all will have a love interest!**


	2. The Argonian

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! So sorry it took so long! I've been busy with my other two stories! Anyways we'll be learning about the Argonian Assassin YEAAAA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or the characters mentioned in the game, but the six females are mine!**

* * *

**The Argonian**

We first learned about Ellena the Explorer, her early life, and her tale of how she meet the other five. Now we learn about Lives-in-shadow, the assassin sent to kill her.

Lives-in-shadow was hatched under the sign of shadow, a shadowscale to be raised as an assassin. Her parents were proud, being a shadowscale is a honor, and is part of Argonian culture. Now if you didn't know Argonians don't get their names until the naming ceremony which is possibly several weeks after they are hatched. The parents observe the kids and choose a name that fits them, or an Argonian name which fits them as well. So Lives-in-shadow was given that name because her parents saw that she basically did, she rarely went into the sunlight and was always sneaking about in the shadows. Even though she wasn't so found of climbing tress, which was a normal thing for Argonians. She was taught how to kill since before she could speak, learning the art of slitting throats and stabbing backs. She was a natural at it and it brought great honor to her family, her father a mercenary taught her to fight if she was to get caught, teaching blocking and sword play with duel swords.

Then one day, when Lives-in-shadow was ten. family living near the water towards Morrowind was going about their daily business, a fog was over the water, not really a big deal, but what they didn't know was the dark elf ships stealthily coming towards them. It all happened so fast to Lives-in-shadow, they boarded with weapons and chains, using paralyzing spell and whipping the Argonians down. Lives-in-shadow had only one thing to do, she stayed with the shadows and boarded the ships which held her parents. She was terrified, she never saw any other race and now seeing this she never wanted to leave her home. For three days and nights they were at sea, little food and water with cramped living conditions. She never dared put a claw in even the demist light, she stayed completely engulfed in the shadow. Finally on the third day they stopped, boarded onto the land. The elves came in and picked up the chains, dragging the Argonians out, leaving Lives-in-shadow alone. She had to do something and she knew this; she crawled out and peaked her head out of the trap door, seeing the Dark Elves patrol the ship as the Argonians were dragged away. Lives-in-shadow waited silently as they patrolled, waiting for her opening, soon enough most went inside or off of the ship and she sprinted off of the ship, using the smoky sky and ash air for cover. She coughed and coughed but kept her eye on her target. She saw a carriage carrying her family and friends, sneaking behind it she followed it to a run down town. She left the tail of the carriage and hid in the shadows of the town, behind houses until she reached the town square where people were gathered around and a podium in the middle. She studied as the carriage stopped and her people were dragged out and forced to stand on the podium as they were sold to the Elves. Lives-in-shadows was furious at this, _"How could people do this to another race?!" _She was outraged and went into action. slipping behind the Elves she took out her dagger and grabbed an outskirt of an Dark Elf, dragging him to the ground and slitting his throat, making sure to keep his mouth covered. Doing the same technic with the outskirts she dwindled the numbers, even doing the guards out the outsides. Once she believed she killed enough before anyone would notice, she snuck around to her egg-siblings and picked away the chain holding them with her claws. Her father went over to a dead guard and grabbed his sword, then doing the same to three other guards, he went back to his egg-daughter and gave her two of the four swords. Following her father now he snuck over to the podium, once they were behind it her father signaled to the auctioneer, and Lives-in-shadow to stay where she was. He crouched down and tightened up, his swords in both hands in attack potion. He jumped up high into the air and dived down to the auctioneer, swinging his swords so they were aiming it him being held like skies. He put his claws into the auctioneers back and pinned him down, then plunging his swords in his head, blood squirting out. He took out his swords and stood now in defensive position. What he didn't now was the Dark Elf guard sneaking behind him with a bow, aiming it he released the arrow but it never reached him, instead Lives-in-shadow leaped onto the podium and sliced the arrow in two. Then driving both swords into the Dark Elf. Only now did the other Elves turn and see the dead outskirts, blood seeping into the ash ground. Lives-in-shadow went up to the Argonian on the stage and sliced away the chains, the Argonain turned out to be Shahvee. Lives-in-shadow saw her father fighting off the guards, then turning to his egg-siblings and commanded, "Run! Run to the water!" The others new what he meant and began running away as the Dark Elves chased after them with whips. Lives-in-shadow followed behind slicing the Dark Elves down with not only the swords, but their claws on their feet jumping and crushing their head. As well as using their tail as a whip, flinging them into the ash mounds. Other Argonians took it up for themselves and got swords and axes, even bows, and began killing all near them to protect their egg-siblings. They reached the water, the clear cool water and they dived in, not caring for the wet cloths. They swam down to the bottom knowing they would be safe far off. Lives-in-shadow and her father followed, but Dark Elves now blocked their path. Lives-in-shadow became wind and very quickly she maneuvered behind them, dodging the attacks and stabbing them in the back. Her father however became a great warrior and took them on in groups, blocking and slicing his swords, swinging his body to his advantage. They dwindled numbers in the seconds, they were down to just five left and three were on her father. She took care of the two trying to look for her as she drives both swords, one in each elf's back, blood spitting out and staining the ash. She turned around, a smile on her face only to see her father, dead bodies all around him, but a hole in his chest, blood pouring out. She ran to him screaming as he fell, she lifted his head and his breath, raspy, "My... egg-daughter." He began, "I'm so proud of you, know that... Take care of your egg-mother, and take my weapons... I am dead don't try to save me, but go... Find a Dark Brotherhood willing to take you in, and be a shadowscale. I- I love you." Then he closed his eyes and his body went limp. Lives-in-shadow couldn't help but cry, and cry out in pain as she felt her heart crack and split. Her egg-mother emerged from the water, weeping silently. Other emerged too when they heard the scream and found him dead. They came up to him and picked Lives-in-shadow up and carried her to the water, she didn't try to fight, just cry into his tunic. They then picked up her father and carried him to the water for the dead ceremony. Once they were out at sea they swam down to the bottom, picking up a stone and got some rope they tied him to it. Making a circle around him they carried his body over and abyss. Then letting him go they let him drop, drifting down into the ever darkness, going to be with the Night Mother in the void. They all waited until the was completely out of sight, then they went back swimming back to Black Marsh. Once they were home after a long journey Lives-in-shadow had to leave, she had to complete her fathers demand.

"Egg-mother." She said one day, three years after the Dark Elves came, Lives-in-shadow now thirteen. "I must go, I must go and find a Dark Brotherhood in need of me." Her mother looked at her in horror, like her egg-daughter has been stabbed. Running to her egg-daughter she gripped her arms and stared at her, "NO! Absolutely not! You are too young to go beyond the borders!" Her mother never got over those days, her husband dying and almost being sold to the vermin. She grew very protective of her egg-daughter, and Lives-in-shadow knew this, and hated it.

"Egg-mother! I must, it's what egg-father wanted for me! You can't deny that I am a Shadowscale, and I must be who I was born to be, an assassin!" Her egg-mother cringed at the sound of assassin, keeping her death grip on her egg-daughter she replied, "Maybe not all Shadowscales are suppose to go out and be an assassin in other lands." Lives-in-shadow couldn't believe what she has just said. To deny a shadowscale to go and find a Brotherhood could be punishable by death even. She was about to say something but her egg-mother out a hand over her mouth and forced her to her room, bringing her to the bed she gathered all of her weapons and sharp objects. Her egg-mother began to leave the room before one last comment, "You will not leave me! Not like your egg-father! I love you egg-daughter that's why I'm doing this." She left and locked the door putting a cabinet in front of it. For several weeks Lives-in-shadow was locked in her room, her mother would always bring her good food and drink, normally things that she loves but she would always give her mother an evil eye. her egg-mother would try to brush her feathers and and do designs but Lives-in-shadow would always retaliate, and would always loose since she didn't want to hurt her egg-mother. Her egg-mother even clipped her claws so she couldn't fight back, and after much fighting clipped her egg-daughters feet. Lives-in-shadow knew now she had to do something and one day while she was alone she searched the one place her egg-mother probably didn't look. She got out her secret chest and looked inside, she was over joyed to see her daggers, her ebony daggers that she got as a gift. She got them out and now stood against the wall by the door and waited. Finally her egg-mother came in for dinner only to find her egg-daughter not their in her bed. Panic rushed through her and she turned only to see two ebony dagger being pushed through her chest. She collapsed to the ground and her breathing quickened. Lives-in-shadow started crying and screamed at her egg-mother, "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID NOT ME! I had too! I must, I am a Shadowscale!" Her egg-mother didn't say anything, her eyes though spoke what she needed; grief, regret... disappointment. Her egg-mothers body went limp but her eyes still with those feeling stared at her egg-daughter, and those eyes would haunt her for as long as she lived. Lives-in-shadow went and found her weapons and armor and some traveling gear. looking back at her house one last time, she put her hood on and slipped into the darkness.

For five months she walked the borders of Black Marsh, resting at the hist whenever she had a chance. Then on the sixth day she found the edge of the borders. She swam across and now realized where she was, _"Cyrodiil." _She concluded, looking at the beautiful trees and grass. For twelve years (she is now 25) she traveled from town to town, picking up contracts along the way. Then she finally looked for the Imperial City and the White Gold Tower. She entered the town and got a room at an inn, then she wondered the streets and even tried to find a member of the Dark Brotherhood, but her ears picked up that they already got five members and she knows they can't take more. Disappointed she left on only the third day, making her way to High Rock, but she meet a Redguard on the way, looking in a hurry and seemed very angry. He caught sight of her and went over to her, "Are you a Shadowscale?" He asked, Lives-in-shadow was taken back by the question but nodded, "Indeed I am. Why, are you in need of someone being killed?" He nodded and gave her a letter she opened it and read it

**To Assassin**

**I will give you eight hundred gold for the death of Ellena the Explorer.**

**You will be given your money when you show me her head. I last heard she was in Cyrodiil and most likely in the Imperial City. I will be there until the job is done.**

**Telmik.**

Lives-in-shadow smiled, her very first contract, but she needed a little more...

"I will take the job, but I want four hundred septims first." Telmik didn't like it at all and Lives-in-shadow could tell, but he still obliged and gave her a coin purse of four hundred septims. She nodded and ran off, back to the city to find this Ellena the Explorer.

By the time she got back to the Imperial City, it was night and a thunderstorm. Her best luck now would be to get to an inn or tavern. Walking inside she kept her hood on and instantly found Ellena the Explorer, not just from when the bartender said her name, but the armor and ebony sword gave her away as an explorer. She waited in the shadows silently for the right time, but it never seemed to come. She kept a good eye on the environment, she noticed a Kahjiit walk in with brown tight leather armor and instantly knew she was a thief. She went by a Altmer and picked her pocket, then walked out, just like that.

_"Thieves are always weird." _Lives-in-shadow lifted an eyebrow as the Altmer, infuriated, left the inn in search of the Kahjiit. Then to Lives-in-shadows surprise Ellena got up and followed them.

_"Curiosity killed the Nord."_ She joked and followed her target out side in the pouring rain, it seems the odds are in her favor. She followed Ellena easily in the rain, making sure not to get to close, yet. Finally they were in the woods and Lives-in-shadow made her move. Sneaking up behind her target she got her daggers out, she almost sliced Ellena's neck when she suddenly turned and blocked her! Lives-in-shadow was completely shocked and ran into the shadows.

_"I misunderstood her. She's stronger than she looks." _Lives-in-shadow thought.

"Who are you!" The Nord spoke, full of anger and Lives-in-shadows smiled. _"Nords are always so demanding."_

"Why would I want to tell you my name hm?" Lives-in-shadow made sure to speak loudly so Ellena couldn't pin point the location. "I know much about you Ellena the Explorer, but oh you know so little about your killer." Lives-in-shadow teased, hoping it would get Ellena reckless or off guard.

"I know some about you though." She said, this got Lives-in-shadow intrigued, "I know you must be a Shadow Scale, and you are staying in the shadows behind the trees but on in them because you can't climb. Also if I was nearer to the water than I would be drowning already." Lives-in-shadow laughed at how true it was, _"She knows her different races."_

"Very good, very good. Though you do not know my name, but if you can convince me I'll tell you not only my name but the name of the person who wanted you killed." Lives-in-shadow said, just wanting to see what she would say.

"My dying wish." She simply stated, "I wish to know who wanted me dead so I'm not restless." Lives-in-shadow hissed at herself, she would have to do it since it not only reminded her of her egg-father, but it would be dishonorable to not grant it."Ha ha you are good yes, you convinced me. I am Lives-in-shadow and the man who wanted you dead goes by the name of Telmik." The Nord laughed in Lives-in-shadows surprise, but now she had to make her move. She walked out of the shadows and started running towards Ellena, ready to strike, but she didn't know how good of hearing the Nord has. She turned and bashed her with the shield. Lives-in-shadow staggered, growing more and more angry as she each attempt failed. She charged again but this time Ellena sliced her left hand causing her dagger out of her hand and kicked the right one away. Lives-in-shadow hissed and clutched her hand and moved back, closing her eyes she got the power of the hist and her would healed. She looked up and saw Ellena cursing at herself for forgetting about the hist skin. Now Lives-in-shadow leaped toward Ellena, and clawed her cheek now that her claws grew back.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Ellena asked as they now circled each other.

"My egg-father. was a mercenary. He taught me everything about fighting. I learned assassination on my own." Lives-in-shadow now sort of regrets having a contract on Ellena, _"She would make a good egg-sibling, she will die with honor." _She then got her daggers again and leaped into the air, Ellena doing the same. Lives-in-shadow knew she was going to win this when a gust to wind slammed her into a tree and in the mud. Getting up, her and Ellena went to the source of the wind, only to see the Altmer and the Kahjiit.

_"They must have had a scuffle too if they are out of breath like that." _Lives-in-shadow laughed to herself. She turned to see a Breton in a nice dress wielding a staff, "Enough of this." She bellowed and Lives-in-shadow was surprise by the power of her voice "All of you are able fighters and you would have been fighting from sun up to sun down again." Lives-in-shadows laughed a bit because it was probably true. Suddenly there was a fire ball and everyone looked up to see a Bosmer running down the hill with Lives-in-shadow counted 28 Thalmor behind her. Lives-in-shadow went into action and slipped into the shadows, sprinting up the hill and behind the Thalmor. She picked off the outskirts like with the Dark Elves and she saw the Kahjiit with _"Metal claws?" _Lives-in-shadows guessed, she couldn't quite see what they were, but small metal arrows were being shot out and hitting the Thalmor in the head. Lives-in-shadow went back to fighting, some was stabbing and slitting throat and others were face to face. When they were all dead Lives-in-shadows, Ellena the Explorer, and the Kahjiit came down together, but Lives-in-shadows felt a stirring, as if something wasn't quite right.

"GET DOWN!" The Breton screamed and Lives-in-shadows immediately turned and saw three Thalmor with swords about to reach her head. She was stuck shocked and everything went slow motion, her life flashed before her eyes but her death never came. Instead all three were struck with arrows almost synchronized, Lives-in-shadows almost couldn't believe it! She turned around and saw the Bosmer with her bow, green hood up and only five arrows left in her quiver. They walked down again and they all stood their in silence, finally the Kahjiit spoke.

"Sa-Dar has all of your thanks for saving her, but are you names?" Lives-in-shadows could tell just from her sentence her and Sa-Dar would get along nicely.

That is the story of the Argonain Lives-in-shadow and how she came to meet the other five.

* * *

**Enjoy? Sorry it took soooooooooooooooo long! Beware I will be saying that a lot! Did you like? Leave a review of your favorite character so far, even if we haven't learned about her yet. Reviews don't take that long people! You don't even need to have an account to leave a review so please take the two minutes to leave a review!**


End file.
